


Floof

by Callmepapi



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformation, Bunny Jaskier | Dandelion, Choking, M/M, Wolf Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, but yen saves him with magic, he chokes on some fruit, yennefer is very much done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: As Yennefer entered the camp, there was a brown bunny standing on its hind legs, nose twitching, ears flat against its head, greeting her as she entered. It had the most familiar blue eyes. Behind the bunny, on one of the bedrolls, lay a large white wolf, it's head lay atop it's paws as it looked at her, a familiar look of annoyance on its face.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 257





	Floof

**Author's Note:**

> Smol crack fic lol <3<3

Where the fuck were those idiots. It had been a week, one whole week - they were supposed to be gone for just two days.

And now, here Yennefer was, trudging her way through a frostbitten forest to find them both. Of course they’d find trouble, they always do, what makes this time any different?

Yennefer made her way through the woods, her fur-lined leather boots crunching the crisp leaves beneath her as she made her way to where the two had planned to make a camp.

It was a witch this time, not like Yennefer, but an old haggard woman - the cost of living through years of chaos uncontrolled - who had been terrorising a nearby village; casting hexes and curses on their farm animals.

Was Yennefer truly surprised, then, to find  _ this _ at the idiot’s camp? She should have expected it, two bumbling buffoons taking on a witch, expecting it to be a simple task. Only now, as Yennefer entered the camp, there was a brown bunny standing on its hind legs, nose twitching, ears flat against its head, greeting her as she entered. It had the most familiar blue eyes. Behind the bunny, on one of the bedrolls, lay a large white wolf, it's head lay atop it's paws as it looked at her, a familiar look of annoyance on its face.

She let her forehead drop to her hand in disappointment, “can’t you two  _ ever _ go somewhere without being cursed?” She asked. The bunny hopped around her feet before making its way to the wolf and jumping on the soft, furry back.

“A bunny, really? What, did she expect Geralt would eat you or something?” Geralt huffed and Jaskier jumped down from his back, thumping his foot against the floor, making his ears bounce slightly.

“What?… I don’t speak bunny, dumbass.” Geralt growled at her, baring his teeth slightly.

“Oh, come off it Geralt, he knows I’m teasing,” Jaskier hopped towards a bag of dried berries which seemed to have been ripped open and began eating some. Yennefer turned her attention back to Geralt, who had rolled onto his back as he looked up to her, “I’m not scratching you,” she scoffed, “did you at least kill the witch?” Geralt yawned wide in reply. 

A sudden hacking noise had both of them turning, Geralt swiftly rolled over, to see Jaskier, choking on dried fruit. Yennefer sighed before making her way over and picking him up at the belly, she said a few words in another language that Jaskier would never have been able to understand and the fruit, a large dried cranberry, fell from jaskier’s mouth along with a large ball of spit and drool, his nose twitching as he stared at her innocently.

“You’re lucky I’m a sorceress, rabbit’s are incapable of vomiting, had I not been here you probably would have choked to death,” she smirked, dropping him to the ground when he began to fidget. He hopped back to Geralt’s side and curled beside him, his ears covering his face.

“Gods above, how have you survived this long?” Geralt huffed and curled his face against Jaskier, who nuzzled into it and let his blue eyes slip shut.

“You know, Jaskier,” she said, fully hoping to get the bard’s attention, “if you stay like this, you’ll never be able to play another ballad again,” she continued when the bard didn’t move, probably very much willing to put aside that life to stay by Geralt’s side like this without worry, “bunny’s live two years at most in the wild, judging by how you look, I’d say you don’t have very long left.”

Jaskier’s eyes shot open. He backed out of the crook between Geralt’s head, hitting the wolf in the progress, and bounced around Yennefer’s boot, squeaking furiously and feet thumping against the dirt.

“That’s what I thought. Geralt, unless you want Jaskier to die of premature old age, I suggest you get off your lazy ass and help me find this witch so I can take her out myself.” Geralt stared at them both, lying on his side. Jaskier hopped over and on top of him to jump up and down on his back, obviously trying to annoy Geralt into moving. Geralt did after barking at him.

Yennefer couldn’t help but laugh when, after Jaskier didn’t even flinch from the barking, Geralt’s ears flew back in a slightly scared stare, his eyes the look of a puppy who knows it’s about to get scolded. Jaskier began squeaking furiously and thumping his front paws against Geralt’s snout as Geralt whined and glanced at yennefer.

“I’m not helping you.”


End file.
